My Lucky Number
by Tawreh
Summary: Starfire's just discovered the concept of luck and all of a sudden, strange going-ons start happening..


_Hey y'all. I guess I should really be updating Catty Troubles first ... But I got sudden and random inspiration, from looking at a chapter alert from FanFiction. Chapter thirteen of Taiba's story, **The Sixth Horseman** (which I still have to read). But anyway. On with the show. I hope you like this story and shitzo._

_I don't own Teen Titans, sadly._

**

* * *

**

**My Lucky Number – Chapter One **

**Starfire's view**

"What is this 'luck' that you speak of, Robin?" Starfire asked meekly. Robin had just wished Raven good luck on the assault course – he had done so for both Beast Boy and Cyborg before the Goth Titan.

Robin faltered. "Erm ... You wish someone good luck. To hope they do well. But you can get bad luck, too."

"How do I know if someone is telling me to have good luck?"

"They normally say good luck. You don't say 'bad luck', Star," sighed Robin, watching as Raven flew around the course, using her powers sometimes. It was interesting to watch her. Then again, it was interesting to watch every Titan at their work, because they all worked so differently from one another. "You can also get luck in talismans, or sayings can mean luck."

"Talismans? What are –"

"A talisman is a little relic, of sorts. An inanimate object. Some lucky objects could include lucky underwear, like Beast Boy wears, or a lucky rabbit's foot."

"A foot of a rabbit?" Star exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"Many people. Nice work, Raven, that's your personal record."

"Thanks."

"Oh. And ... What sort of sayings, then?" Starfire intoned, eager to turn away from the prospect of rabbits feet.

"Break a leg, that's one. Your turn, Star, break a leg." Robin grinned.

"Oh. Thank you, I suppose." Starfire looked hurt and flew off dejectedly to do the course for herself.

000

The five Titans sat on the large horse-shoe shaped couch in front of the large screen. Starfire sat at one end of the couch with Robin, asking more about "luck". Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in the middle, arguing over which video game to play – Halo2 or Super Smash Bros. Melee. Raven sat at the opposite end of the couch, reading a horror book.

"So ... Let me try and get this correct. There are many phrases that people use to imply luck?"

"Yes. That's right, Star." Robin sighed, tired now of talking about luck. He had been doing so ever since training that morning. They had trained at eleven in the morning – now it was nearing seven in the evening.

"And.. You can have different talismans as well, to bring good luck upon yourself?"

"Yep. You can also have a lucky number." Even as he said it, Robin cursed himself. This was a whole new branch to explain to Starfire.

"How does one come to find their ... lucky number?"

"There are lots of ways, Starfire," Raven muttered. She had been standing behind them. When she had got there, how long she had been there, these things were a mystery to Robin.

"Like what?" Starfire showed no signs of being scared at Raven's sudden appearance.

"You make one up. The number of the letter that is your initial. You pick the one everyone else hates."

"So if I were to take the number of my initial I would come up with –?"

"Nineteen, Starfire."

"Oh. Yes."

Robin grinned. Starfire looked somewhat crestfallen that Raven had told her what her lucky number was and had not allowed her to work it out on her own.

"So what is your lucky number, Raven?"

"I do not take part in such foolish, child-like games, Starfire. Some of us have more brains than others."

"Oh," Starfire sighed, looking dejected. "You are implying I am a child-like person?"

"Nope," Raven intoned, starting to stride away, "never said a thing."

000

**Raven's View**

So she'd been dragged out to the video store to choose a video for the teens to watch.

"It's your turn to choose, Raven," Beast Boy had said eagerly as he pushed her through the door.

"Yeah, come on, you've not chosen a video for what, four weeks?" Cyborg grinned, holding the door open for Beast Boy.

"Yeah," Raven had growled, pushing Beast Boy away with her mind, "I know. There's a reason for that, you know. Last time I chose the video Starfire stayed up for a few nights, wetting herself because she thought she'd get all the blood sucked out of her by a vampire."

"She wasn't the only one," muttered BB, rubbing his head sadly. Raven was just out of earshot, and perhaps that was a good thing.

The rest of the journey to the video store was made in stony silence. Cyborg and Beast Boy lead the way; Raven wasn't familiar with the route. Normally she knew just what she wanted to watch and told BB to get it for her. But today .. Well, today she didn't know what to choose, so she'd had to go down to the store with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin and Starfire had been left at the Tower. Only three people stopped the teens to sign a piece of paper.

"Right," Raven said, five minutes later, as she flew back towards the boys, "This is the one I want to rent." She was holding in her hand a black box with white writing. Neither could see what it said, but they weren't really that bothered. They'd find out soon enough.

**

* * *

**

_Well, that's the start to my new story! I hope you like it. Like I've already said, **Taiba** was the one who inspired me to write this, in a totally weird way ... So thanks to her for submitting her thirteenth chapter of course! Oh! Before I forget .. Thanks to **Sinfire99** for listening and approving of my original idea, crap though it was. Thank you._


End file.
